


a lover's betrayal (and a lover's revenge)

by braggwood



Series: los santos sucks [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, GTA AU, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Past Mentions of Abuse, Past Relationship(s), a minuscule bit i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braggwood/pseuds/braggwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it made perfect sense really. everyone knew tyler would sell them out eventually. craig just didn't want to think it was now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a lover's betrayal (and a lover's revenge)

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! my first gta fic and it's minicat angst whats new
> 
> au belongs to zeroyalchilly on tumblr/ao3
> 
> (cameron is the name of tyler's past abuser btw it'll make sense when you read it)

Craig never realized there were different levels of betrayal before.

He thought he knew betrayal when his boss ( _his friend, his friend_ , his mind whispers) left him and his boys bleeding and surrounded.

He thought he knew betrayal when Brian left with a letter and evidence as a goodbye, but this has to take the cake.

"You worthless little bastard!" He snarled, thrashing against the men holding his arms and abdomen. He barely noticed the way their grip tightened around his ribs, no doubt bruising, but he couldn't feel anything over the burning in his chest.

He should have seen it coming. It was sensible, reasonable, the thing that makes the most sense but disbelief still made his eyes sting. Tyler. Tyler, the man he's been working with for months, the one he's been sleeping with for just as long, the one he's been head over heels for since he dragged Craig out of the ocean and on to his lap.

The sickening thing is that he wasn't even surprised. He knew it would happen. He knew something would tempt Tyler away from him but he didn't expect it to be now. Didn't want to believe it was now.

Biggest job since Adam, after months of planning, set up and emotional issues and Tyler decided now would be a good time to stab them in the back.

Craig knew he was heartless, hell, they all were, but this man in front of him, unbothered of Craig's blood dripping into the dirt, of his screams and insults and words that didn't even hurt anymore because nothing outside a gun and a knife could injure Tyler anymore.

"Fuck you. Damn you Tyler, damn you, damn everything about you, you fucking traitor! I'm gonna rip your cold goddamn heart out and dump you back in the gutter where you fucking belong!"

He didn't even flinch at the insults, just kept looking at him with those cold eyes but he could see the way his shoulders were rigid, how he held himself stiff, how his hands tapped against his thigh.

He was guilty, and it made it all the worse, knowing your lover forked you and your family over and yet still has the balls to feel _bad_ about it? He didn't deserve it, didn't have the right to feel bad because he did it of his own free fucking will, all on his own, all by himself, and regrets it but it's too late now fucker, cause you did it. It's done, and no one will forgive him. 

Craig smiled then. An unnatural thing, too wide for his face and stained with blood, a wolf's triumphant snarl before it deals the final blow.

He knows him better than anyone, and it went both ways. Only he could notice the way Tyler's eyes became a little more human, a wall dropping so subtle no one else could notice it, just a shade of feeling left in that cold, broken heart of his, and Tyler could see the way his eyes must have gone terribly, terribly bright.

No one could see that weakness.

But Craig could.

And he could see _fear_.

"Cameron has some good taste didn't he? I'll have to tell him what a good job he did on his favorite." Craig says sweetly, and Tyler breaks.

The pistol smashed into his face probably broke his teeth, and his nose is definitely destroyed, but while being beat to death isn't his most favorable way to go, he wouldn't trade his last moments for the world.

Watching Tyler reel back in shock, eyes full panic and wrath and _hurt_ made the pain so, so worth it.


End file.
